The present invention is directed to a method for introducing a flexural couple into a coupling position, whereby at least one light waveguide is brought by a movable arbor into a curved path along which light can be coupled in and out and to the apparatus for forming the coupler.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,866, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto and which claims priority from German Application 34 29 947, discloses a device which has a pin that will press a light waveguide against a lower part of a coupling mechanism. For introducing the light waveguide into the coupling mechanism, the pin is moved up against a spring power, so that the light waveguide can be introduced from above in a simple way. After the introduction of the light waveguide, the pin is moved down and the light waveguide is thereby pressed against the lower part so that it is guided in a curved path in a channel extending around a circumference of the pin. The pin is resiliently seated so that it will guarantee that the light waveguide will be tightly pressed against the lower part. There is a risk in this known coupling mechanism that, even after the conclusion of the closing because of the continuous influence of the spring power with which the pin is pressed against the lower part, a further deformation will occur. This can lead to a laterally changing deformation, for example flowing, of the coating of the light waveguide. The diameter tolerances of the light waveguide entered into the extent of the flow process, namely even when a detent is provided. As a result, the spatial position of the light proceeding in the curved path of the light waveguide in the coupling region to a transmitter or, respectively, to a receiver can continue to chronologically vary, for example during a measuring event as well. This disadvantageously results in a chronological variation of the infeed or, respectively, outfeed efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,275, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto and which claims priority from the same German Application as European Published Application 0 485 848 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,300, whose disclosure is also incorporated herein by reference thereto, both disclose a method for coupling light in and out of a light waveguide for measurement purposes. In detail, one may proceed so that the pressure is exerted on the light waveguide with a flexural coupler. The strength of the outfed light is then measured during the deformation of the coating occurring during the pressure before the ultimate condition of the pressure-dependent deformation is reached. The final measured value obtainable in the ultimate condition is finally determined by extrapolation from the measured values acquired during the deformation.